


The Sulking Cat

by Kabelle07



Category: Marvel
Genre: Embarrasing photos, M/M, T'Cham - Freeform, treehouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabelle07/pseuds/Kabelle07
Summary: T'challa hiding out in the treehouse because of Sam is just ridiculous.





	The Sulking Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers enjoy :)
> 
> Not proof-read.

"T'challa, come on!"

"No." 

"Please?"

"I do not wish to talk to you Samuel until I have a proper apology."

"I'm sorry!" Sam whined as he threw both of his hands up lazily.

"A whiny apology does not count as a proper apology."

Sam whined again and decided to give up. No one had told him that a sulking King involves a grown man locking himself up in Sam's old treehouse. Sam tried his best to console him.

Sam took a seat in between the thick bulging roots of the tree and heard a small creak from up above him. He looked up expectantly.

" 'challa?" Sam asked but no reply came. The creaks continued and at some point stopped. Sam sighed, still no replies.

It wasn't his fault, Sam tries to convince himself. But who was he kidding, laughing at a photo of a young T'challa was offensive.

But maybe it was the picture's fault.

T'challa with his two front teeth missing, smilling big and proud as the flash of the camera made his eyes red and scary was the exact definition of hilarious. He literally looked like a cute little panther, baring his teeth at its predator.

Sam felt attacked alright. He laughed so hard that his sides started to hurt and then he saw the little claw hands young T'challa added in the picture and Sam double-backed laughing.

T'challa was not impressed by this and left Sam near the island and went out through the back door in which he saw the treehouse and climbed up. He's was pretty sure T'challa locked the door after climbing in.

"T'challa!" Sam hollered, pretty sure his loud voice was waking the neigbours up by now. "I'm sorry!"

And still no reply.

Sam rubbed his face in frustration before standing up and dusting off the dirt from his pants. "I'm coming up there and I don't care if I have to break the door open!" He shouted as he climbed up. 

As he arrived, he gave the door a rough push upwards. Which, to his surprise, opened easily and slamed down at the other direction with a loud bang.

Sam rolled his eyes at himself for not trying sooner and climbed in.

"Hey, I'm sorry alright-"

Sam was interupted by a grinning T'challa who was staring at a picture frame while he was seated on one of Sam's old wooden toy chests. Sam winced. He knew which picture T'challa was holding and he was embarrassed in an instant.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Okay, I know what's coming. Feel free to laugh at my picture if you want to. I'm sorry for laughing at yours."

T'challa chuckled. "Apology accepted." He nodded then motioned towards the picture frame in his hands. "How old were you?"

Sam groaned internally. Why did he keep his childhood pictures here anyway?

"I was seven." Sam muttered as he walked over to stand near T'challa and looked over the frame to see the picture. Sh*t, it was the picture. "Yeah, I was seven."

T'challa tried to hide his laugh behind his hand. "You look gorgeous, Samuel. Blue goes perfect with your eyes." He complemented but added, "And why didn't you think of being model with how sassy you pose in this picture?"

"I was seven!" Sam defended himself. "Besides I was reluctant when my sisters suggested the dress…" Sam trailed off.

T'challa arched an eyebrow.

And Sam pouts. "Ok, fine. The dress was nice and the make-up felt wonderful. I felt so fabulous that day that I kept doing those riduculous poses as my dad took pictures of us." Sam let out a small laugh. "Our parents were so entertained by us that my mom started joining in on the catwalk. I never saw my dad laughing so hard until that day." 

T'challa smiled as he stroked the picture once and placed it back near the table on his left. "Didn't know that you were a sassy boy, Samuel."

Sam stepped closer to T'challa until he was standing in between T'challa's leg. "Never changed." He said as T'challa encircled his arms around Sam's waist. "Bet that the young scary panther wouldn't have wanted to meet my drag queen persona."

T'challa nuzzled Sam's stomach as his laugh gets muffled by Sam's shirt. "Contrary to what you believe Samuel," T'challa hugged him closer. "The young scary panther would have loved to see you in a dress and having so much fun."

Sam hummed as he carded his fingers through T'challa's short hair. "Is that so, my King?"

Sam could feel T'challa's smile through the fabric of his shirt. "Never hesitate to believe what I say, my Queen."

Sam smiled down at T'challa, even though he knew T'challa couldn't see. He must be looking pretty drunk right now by how dopey he felt his smile was. "And now we're even."

T'challa surprised him when he suddenly laughs and looks up to Sam mischeviously. Sam squinted his eyes at him. T'challa reaches into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a photo. A photo to which had Sam jumping forward to grab it.

"Hell no!" Sam exclaimed. "Where did you find that?"

T'challa smirked and held the picture back from Sam as he held onto Sam's waist firmly. He clearly has the upper-hand here. "It was slipped in between the frame."

Mother of all holes, swallow him now, Sam prayed in his mind. 

"Now tell me why your younger self thought that mixing bater in a bowl while not wearing pants was a good idea." T'challa grinned and held the picture up in Sam's face.

Sam groaned. The sulking cat also has hidden claws that Sam should have seen coming.


End file.
